The present invention relates to a content transferring method, a transferring apparatus, and a transferring program. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a program for transferring music data to a portable reproducing apparatus that may be carried around and utilized by a user.
Recent years have seen the growing popularity of portable reproducing apparatuses each incorporating a hard disk drive that stores music data. A typical apparatus of this type is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-175624 (corresponding to U.S. Patent No. 2002-159304).
Such portable reproducing apparatus are each connected to a transferring apparatus capable of acquiring music data over the Internet or the like and transferring the acquired data to the connected portable apparatus. The music data transferred from the transferring apparatus is stored onto a hard disk drive inside the portable reproducing apparatus. The transferring apparatus is typically a personal computer, audio equipment, or like gears designed to acquire music data over the Internet.
With music data stored inside, the portable reproducing apparatus is operated by the user for music reproduction typically while being carried around. The music data is then retrieved from the internal hard disk drive, processed for reproduction and output audibly through earphones or the like.